Warbler Directions
by Freelancestoryteller
Summary: When Will's nephew Thad suggests a Glee club get together, will new friendships or even romances form? New Directions meet the Warblers. Klaine, Jachel? Other couples TBC Suckish summary :
1. Intro

The New Directions need some motivation, so when Mr. Schuester's nephew Thad suggests a Warbler/ND group together, it is the start of some wonderful friendships/romance's Klaine centred but expect a few other couples sneaking their way in!

'And one, two, three, four, step ball change, lunge, back, spin, down.' was shouting dance steps at the group of bored looking teenagers standing before him. Rachel was following the instructions with a smile on her face, whereas most of the New Directions were running through the choreography half-heartedly and some not participating at all, preferring to text or even thumb wrestle. Kurt was looking particularly fed up, he was hiding behind Finn so he could not be seen not trying, he was fed up, tired, sore from the locker pushes, there was no way in hell that he was going to partake in the terrible dance routine that Will had choreographed.

'Guys, we can't win regional's if this dance routine isn't perfect!' Will tried to encourage them to work harder.

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling... _ The group turned to Will's phone that was ringing on the piano.

'Sorry guys, mind if I take this?' The group mumbled in response and Will sighed at their lack of interest as he picked up his phone.

'Hello.'

'_Hey uncle Will, it's me_.'

'Hey Thad! Man it's been ages, how's life at Dalton? Are you still in the err.. Pigeons is it?'

Thad chuckled down the phone. '_The Warblers Will, not the pigeons, I would hope that we sing better than pigeons! Anyway I was just calling to tell you that we aren't rivals at regional's this year, we are up against Vocal Adrenaline, yikes! Not sure who you are up against, but I am sure that we are going to have to encourage the guys to try, they have decided we are going to loose so they think we don't have to try.'_

'I know, it's the same here, they have just got so bored of Glee Club, I need to find a way to spice it up a little.'

'_It would be cool if we could group them together, it would be a big musical blast!'_

'That's not a bad idea actually Thad, do you think you could get your group of guys over to McKinley? I am desperate for something to encourage the kids musically, maybe teaching some acapella numbers?'

'_I doubt we would be able to get there, but I could arrange for you guys to come on campus here? We have a Dalton bus that could pick you up!'_

'Really? That would be great, when do you want us?'

'_I can have you here tomorrow if you want. This is going to be so much fun! Text you the details later, got to go now, teachers coming.'_

'See you tomorrow!'

Will hung up his phone and turned around to find that the kids had decided to gather around a laptop watching and giggling at something on youtube.

'Guys, we are going on a road trip.'

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel were standing in the parking lot waiting for the rest of New Directions to join them. Rachel and Mercedes were happily bouncing in anticipation.

'I heard they wear uniforms.'

'I bet they are hot!'

'Mmmm preppy high school boys over these Lima loosers any day!'

Kurt watched them bored. Kurt has not been able to smile recently. He loved his friends, he really did, but no matter how many times Mercedes threatened the jocks with bodily harm or how many times Rachel threatened that they will work for her one day, it did not stop the boys slamming him into lockers or tossing slushies at him.

'Kurt, I bet there will be some cute gay guys there, it _is_ an all boys school!' Mercedes nudged him out of his trance.

Kurt smiled a little, he couldn't deny that the thought had popped into his head, but he definitely was not getting his hopes up.

A mini bus turned into the parking lot, with 'Dalton' printed on the side. Mercedes and Rachel giggled, whereas Kurt wondered where the rest of the crew were. The bus pulled up next to them and three figures stepped out in blue blazers with red piping.

The taller one looked at the girls and Kurt with a smile.

'New Directions?' he asked kindly.

'Yes, that's us white boy, but half of us are missing. I'm Mercedes, this is Rachel and Kurt, I hear we'll be jammin' together so mind introducing yourselves? ' Mercedes said confidently, Kurt knew Mercedes and none of these three interested her in the slightest. Kurt decided to scope the boys out. Just in case.

'Well I am Thad, Will's nephew, this is Jeff.' He said gesturing towards the blonde by his side, who gave a smile and waved towards the girls. _Ugh straight _Kurt thought. 'And this little hobbit is Blaine.' The smaller boy nudged Thad playfully, but reached out his hand to shake the diva's hands. He reached towards Kurt and gave him a charming smile. _Hmm, preppy, but cute... not to sure on his sexual...holy crap he just winked at me! _And indeed Blaine had snuck in a cheeky wink before steeping back and joining the other Warblers. Kurt turned to the girls to see if either had noticed, but Rachel was too busy excitedly whispering about Jeff to Mercedes. Kurt picked up a few 'he's so cute!' 's in there somewhere. Well this Blaine character was enough to keep him occupied for now. _Don't get your hopes up Hummel._ He said inwardly, looking down at the ground. So he obviously didn't see Blaine's blush creep up his cheeks as he peered at the taller boy through his eyelashes. **Don't flirt Blaine, you don't even know if this guy is gay, your gaydar hasn't always been spot on. **He thought.

**Hola! Should I carry on? Just tell me and I will stop! Reviews as to what you want to see or advice are welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Bus Ride

**Thanks for the feedback on my first chapter! I'm going to carry on for you **

The New Directions had finally arrived and the group were onboard the bus. Kurt noticed that the seats were in twos. He secretly hoped that Rachel and Mercedes would sit together so he would be left to sit with one of the Warbler boys, preferably Blaine. But Mercedes pulled him next to her, blocking Rachel's way.

'Go on girl, there's a cute white boy in a uniform with your name on him! Go sit with him!' Mercedes encouraged, Kurt nodding in agreement. Although he would love to sit next to one of the boys to get to know some new people, he sure would love Rachel to have a new man, he couldn't deal with his best friend dating his step-brother, he couldn't take anyone's side.

Kurt watched as Rachel shuffled down the bus and shyly scooted next to Jeff, who smiled and welcomed to her. He looked around the rest of the coach. Quinn and Puck were having some sort of whispered fight at the back of the bus. Sam, Mike and Lauren were watching Avatar on Sam's IPad. Finn was sat watching Rachel and Jeff. He peered at the seats in front of him, where he was met with possibly the funniest yet cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. Blaine was sat at the window seat next to Thad with Santana and Brittany behind them, their arms creeping forward through and around the chairs to grab them from behind. Thad looked quite pleased with himself, enjoying Brittany's hands roaming his chest, whereas Blaine had a look of sheer horror and awkwardness on his face. He shut his eyes and started sinking down the seat, trying to escape although it was obvious there was no way out. He slid so far down that Santana's hands were now roaming his face.

'Excuse me hobbit, do you have a problem?' Santana said in her Lima Heights mode. Eyebrows raised looking expectantly at Blaine. Blaine kept a cool face in front of her, not like when he thought no-one was looking.

'Would you please stop doing..._that_ to me please? I feel rather uncomfortable.' He said, not angrily but in a very polite tone, which Kurt didn't find surprising at all. But Santana looked furious.

'Listen up Yoda, I am from a little place called Lima Heights Adjacent and _there_ prep boys would give anything to tap this. I _wantzz _you, so you should be honoured, but since you're cute, I'll let you off the hook. One day short stack, you are going to grow up big and strong and learn that I am the hottest piece of action you will ever get.' She turned and walked away to sit next to Finn, probably on the rebound.

Blaine looked awkward, but Kurt couldn't read his expression. Brittany walked around to stand in the isle next to Thad, whispering something in his ear that Kurt couldn't make out. He soon realised when Brittany perched herself on his lap, arms flung around his neck, chatting chipperly. Although chatting soon became a full blown make-out session and Kurt couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy next to Thad. He was trapped.

'Thad...Thad...THAD!' Blaine raised his voice a little to get his attention. Your going to have to let me past, I need to err... make sure we haven't left anyone behind.' Thad looked at him like he was crazy.

'We're fifteen minutes away from Dalton, it's a little too late to head back now.'

'Thad let me through_!_'

'Blaine manners!'

'_Please_ let me through.' He said in a whiney tone that made Kurt chuckle inwardly. Thad nodded in agreement and him and Brittany stood up to let him past, then returning to their previous activities.

Blaine shuffled down the bus to find another, suitable place to sit. There were two vacant seats opposite the isle from Kurt and Mercedes, where Blaine sat himself on the isle seat, sighing to himself.

By this point Kurt was feeling awkward. Should he say something? Just say hi? He looked back at Blaine who was watching his friends make out with someone he didn't know. But he turned around to see Kurt looking in the same direction he was, following his gaze.

'Is this whole week going to be like that?' Blaine wondered allowed, partly directing the question at Kurt who was sitting across the isle from him.

'Wouldn't surprise me. But I think you should warn your friend. Santana and Brittany chew and spit out every guy they see.' Blaine looked at him curiously.

'Have you been there? I mean, kissed Santana or Brittany?' Brittany chose this moment to take her mouth off of Thad to announce to the entire coach...

'I kissed Kurtie, but he said I wasn't his type so he is now my dolphin.'

Giggles spread around the bus, Mercedes was trying to suppress a laugh next to him, failing miserably as it came out as a snort.

'So...Kurtie?' Blaine asked changing the topic.

'No it's Kurt.' He informed him.

'Oh, nice name. I'm Blaine.' He smiled at Kurt.

'Yeah, I know, you introduced yourself when you got off the bus.' Kurt giggled at Blaine, but not horribly, but that didn't stop Blaine blushing and down out of embarrassment.

'So Kurt, I have my IPod, you wouldn't happen to enjoy musicals would you?'

_Gay or straight, I am getting to know him better._ Kurt thought, accepting the ear bud with a smile.

**Love it? Hate it? Requests? Feedback would be helpful!**


	3. Desks and broaches

**Hola peoples! Update time, thanks for all the hits and motivation I still own nothing **

'Right guys, New Directions, meet the Warblers, Warblers these are the New Directions. You will be having grouped show choir periods to shake things up. Don't worry, we are not up against them at regional's so there is no need to worry.' Thad announced after the bus had arrived at Dalton and the two choirs were in the Warbler rehearsal room. The public school show choir were gob smacked by how grand the building was and the surprising lack of 'gross-ness' about it.

' Hi, I'm Mr. Shcuester, director of the McKinely high New Directions, I'm just going to let you guys introduce yourselves.' He nodded, letting Rachel run forward to announce herself and introduce everyone. The two show choirs exchanged smiles and little waves at one another as New Directions and Warblers introduced themselves.

Thad had announced that they get warmed up, but as the New Directions and Warblers each had their own way of warming up, they decided that they would have Rachel lead the entire group in a vocal warm up, then have Jeff lead a dance warm up.

'Okay guys, let's see what you can do!' Rachel challenged, hands ready at the grand piano to start playing the warm up. ' I will run through once, then you repeat. _Me, me, me ,me, me, me, me.' _ She sang the scale. 'Your turn.'

Behind her she heard some sniggers, a few Warblers attempting to repeat but most of them were singing '_You, you, you, you, you, you, youuuuuuuuuuuu.'_ Jeff kicked the boy closest to him for making fun of Rachel. It was nothing she hadn't heard before, but it was nice for her to have somebody there to stick up for her. In the corner Wes hit his gavel on the wall, which just happened to be the closest solid object.

'Guys serious. If you want to stay, behave.' Most of the boys mumbled their apologies. They didn't want to leave, but only because being in a boys school, it was hard to meet girls. Being around them was kind of a big thing. Rachel carried on with a range of warm ups, until Thad decided that it was time to 'bust a groove'.

'Jeff, you want to head up front? You got the music sorted?' Wes asked.

'When do I not?' Jeff smiled. 'Okay guys, because we don't know each other very well, I think we should learn about one another by their dance moves. Let's FREESTYLE!'

Kurt's face dropped. _I can not freestyle, people will laugh! I only know how to shimmy! Oh god, what song is he going to play?_

_**I don't know whats going happen to you baby**__**  
><strong>__**But I do know that I love ya**__**  
><strong>__**You walk around this town with your head all up in the sky**__**  
><strong>__**And I do know that I want ya**__****_

_**Let's dance, let's shout**__**  
><strong>__**Shake you body down to the ground**__**  
><strong>__**Let's dance, let's shout**__**  
><strong>__**Shake you body down to the ground**__**  
><strong>__**Let's dance, let's shout**__**  
><strong>__**Shake you body down to the ground**__**  
><strong>__**Let's dance, let's shout**__**  
><strong>__**Shake you body down to the ground**_

Kurt knew what he had to do. He had to risk his life and hide behind Finn. He didn't care if he was crushed, it would be better than dirty dancing like half of the room were. Kurt tried to dance himself towards Finn who was at the other side of the room, by the council's desk.

By the time Kurt got to the desk, Finn had started moving, Kurt groaned and decided that people were too busy showing off their dance moves to notice he wasn't there. _Please, it's not like they notice me there anyway. _Kurt ducked behind the desk to crawl right underneath where he heard a 'shhhh!' then felt an arm grab and pull him under. Shocked, Kurt looked up to his kidnapper to realise that it was Blaine, who smiled at him whilst holding a finger up to his mouth to gesture to Kurt to keep quiet. He brought his hand down to speak to Kurt in a whisper.

'Great minds think alike.' Blaine smiled at him and nudged him on the shoulder making Kurt's breath hitch. No boy has ever acted this comfortable around him before.

'Well, not really my thing.' Kurt whispered.

'Mine neither. I see no point, our performances only contain step clicks and the odd spin, nothing to 'warm up' for. I think they just want to impress the girls, I know Jeff is trying to impress Rachel.' Blaine laughed breathily, pointing to a hole in the desk where he had been peeping out of. Kurt raised his eyebrows as if to question 'how do you know?' Blaine pointed at the gap in the wood that was placed directly behind him and gestured for Kurt to take a look. _What on earth? This is going to be a bit snug._ Kurt shuffles awkwardly towards Blaine, who pressed hid back up against the side of the desk to allow Kurt to have as much personal space as was possible for two boys under a desk trying not to be noticed.

Kurt peaked out to see that indeed Jeff was performing some very impressive dance moves right next to Rachel, who was laughing and cheering when he did a back flip. Kurt smiled for his friend, happy that she was happy without his step-brother.

'Aww, I think they would be a cute couple.' Kurt commented as Blaine nodded in agreement.

Kurt shuffled back in order to give Blaine some space, his neck was hurting from ducking his head, but then Kurt realised that Blaine did not need to crouch, he sat on the floor with his legs crossed, sitting straight up, not tall enough to need to crouch. Kurt giggled and hit his head on the top of the desk as he did, not noticing that the music had stopped. Blaine's eyes widened in horror as he realised that the room was silent.

'Who is under that desk?' Wes said angrily. Both boys just looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

'This is desk is the only good thing about being small! Nobody knows I hide here, now they do.' Blaine whispered to Kurt. Who mouthed 'sorry.'

'Hey where is Blaine?' Jeff asked.

'Good luck finding that hobbit.' Santana interjected. 'Finding anyone with this uniform is like a game of where's Wally. Especially when you're as small as gel head.'

Wes rolled his eyes at Santana's comment. 'Blaine is that you under there?'

Kurt felt guilty for ruining Blaine's 'Hiding spot.' So he decided to take the first step and whispered to Blaine to follow his lead. Kurt pulled off the broach he was wearing and placed it in Blaine's hand. Blaine looked confused, but Kurt knew what he was doing. He crawled out from behind the desk and stood up.

'Sorry, I was dancing and then got so into it, my broach pinged off around here somewhere, Blaine was just helping me find it.' Kurt said coolly.

'Here it is!' Blaine exclaimed popping up from behind the desk holding the 'lost' broach. There was an awkward silence in the room.

'Just wanky.' Santana and Puck said simultaneously, then high fiving each other for being on the same wave length.

Kurt and Blaine just stared down, trying to hide their blushing cheeks from one another. This was going to be a long week.

**You like? Any suggestions? Feedback would be amazing!**


	4. Lunch

**Sorry, long time no update! Studying I know, it's a bad excuse but it's actually true! I will be updating my other stories too I promise!**

'Thanks for covering; you're a really good liar.' Blaine laughed as they walked towards the canteen.

'Thanks, but you need to work on not blushing like a maniac.' He teased nudging him.

They walked through the giant oak doors into the cafeteria to see Rachel, Jeff, Mercedes and David sitting around a table. Mercedes beckoned them over to sit with them, they took the 2 seats left which were opposite each other. There was an awkward silence, but then Jeff decided to ask the one thing that should not be asked at a table with three diva's' on it.

'So who will be singing your solo at regionals?'

Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other competitively, both shouting 'Me!' at the same time. The boys looked at Jeff with a look of distain.

'What? I think Rachel would be a great lead, she has the voice of an Angel, New Directions are lucky to have her.' He said grabbing on to Rachel's hand, she smiled at him kindly, then smiled smugly at Mercedes. But David was taking non of that.

'Mercedes can belt out notes that no-one else can reach, her voice is stunning and she had loads of charisma.' Mercedes looked at David shocked at the compliment, who responded by resting his arm around her shoulder. The silence came back again awkwardly.

'Well I for one..' Blaine started '...think that Kurt would be an excellent lead.' He said bashfully looking down at his lunch. Kurt went tomato red but in an attempt to act casually he asked why Blaine thought that. 'Because you have an amazing range in your voice and you're a good actor, the audience would believe any emotion you sang in a song.' He said shyly, still prodding his lunch with a fork. Everyone at the table apart from the two boys in question shared knowing glances.

'Kurt can hit a high F.' Mercedes pointed out.

'Kurt is the kindest, nicest person I know.' Rachel added.

'Kurt's my best friend in the whole wild world and any guy would be lucky to have him...OWW! Did I also mention he is violent?' She shot Kurt a harsh look for stomping on her patent leather sneakers.

'Okay girls, want to go on a tour?' Jeff asked grabbing Rachel as David grabbed Mercedes and pulled them away, leaving Kurt and Blaine together at the table looking awkward. Kurt started giggling nervously.

'Girls, I will never understand them.' He said fiddling with his fingers on the table.

'Is that why any _guy_ would be lucky to have you?' Blaine enquired. Kurt noticed that he didn't look angry or scared at the revelation, so decided to tell him the truth.

'What, it hasn't been obvious from the second you saw me?' he tried to joke. 'I'm sorry, if I am making you uncomfortable I can always...'

'No, no!' Blaine interjected 'not at all, I am too. Gay I mean.' Kurt raised his eyebrows, he had never met an openly gay person his age before, he was secretly happy Blaine wasn't straight, after all, he is adorable. There was one thing that puzzled him though.

'But you go to an all boys school and you're popular, does everyone here know your gay?' Kurt asked before he could think of a more subtle way to ask. He was worried what Blaine might think, but he felt relieved once the boy opposite began chuckling.

'Yes everyone knows I'm gay, but this school had a zero tolerance bullying policy so I can't get harassed, but the guys here are just really nice anyway.' Blaine explained, turning serious. 'I know it may seem shocking, but people who come from outside Ohio to board here are often the nicest. They inspire me to work hard and get out of this cow town, so I can go out into the world and be with more open minded people.'

And that is when Kurt realised that he was in love with Blaine Anderson.

**Sorry it's short :S I think I might leave this here, it's had little interest and I have no motivation! If people want it to carry on, let me know, if not I'll concentrate on my others and may start a Sherlock one! Thank you for wasting your time reading this, I appreciate it :3**


	5. FacebookTextsDates

**Thanks to those who reviewed and I have decided to carry on because I can't leave you there, it's a bit mean! So here we go next chapter! It's a facebook/texting chapter!**

**Kurt Hummel: **Finn has eaten everything but the fridge, there is nothing for dinner and I refuse have a take out!

**Comments**

**Santana Snix: **Finnessa, that was unkind. Porcelain, you shouldn't be eating anyway! Did you learn nothing from being on the Cheerios?

**Kurt Hummel:** Are you calling me fat?

**Santana Snix: **Not fat, just not thin.

**Rachel Berry:** Don't let Finn come around to mine for food!

**Jeff 'six': **Can I come around to yours for food?

**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and 3 others like this**

**Rachel Berry:** Sure

**Blaine Anderson:** I haven't eaten yet, if you don't have plans, would you like to go to Breadstix?

**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and 4 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **Sure! I'll text you.

**Puck Puckerman:** Get some Hummel!

**Santana Lopez, Sam Evans and 12 others like this**

**Rachel Berry: Mercedes Jones, **want to go and spy?

**Kurt Hummel:** you realise that this is my status right?

**Sam Evans and Mike Chang like this**

**Rachel Berry: **o.0

Hey Blaine, would love to go for dinner, what time is good? –K

_How is 6:30? I'll pick you up.- B_

6:30 is great, if Finn hasn't eaten me by then! I hope I'm not disrupting any plans. – K

_Just me eating dinner alone, surely you are better company than my goldfish-B_

Aww you have a goldfish? What's it's name?-K

_Benedict-B_

Benedict? Like the pope?-K

_No, Benedict Cumberbatch he is a British actor (gorgeous) -B_

Well then...I don't know what to say to that other than wow. Do you have any other pets?-K

_I have a hedgehog in my back yard that I keep in a box, he is called John, he likes jam!-B_

Wow! I love hedgehogs, they are adorable!-K

_Would you like to see him? We can get a take out from Breadstix and then come back to mine if you want and watch a movie.-B_

Will your parents not be suspicious of something...you know because I'm gat too...it's pretty obvious :') – K

_Nope, they are not home this weekend-B_

Oh, okay then, see you soon!-K

_Okay -B_

GIRLS I AM GOING TO BLAINES HOUSE AND HIS PARENTS ARE NOT HOME I NEED YOUR HELP!- K

**OMG! Okay, wear your tightest jeans, you will look smokin' ;) –M**

_**Kurt, be responsible! But I am happy for you, is it an actual DATE?-R**_

No, just dinner and a movie...oh that sounds like a date, but it's NOT!- K

**Whatever, I want the details as SOON as you get home ;)-M**

**Next chapter is going to be the non-date (date ;) ) Yes I made Blaine a Cumberbitch/Sherlockian, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it Please review and tell me what you want to see happen!**


End file.
